Compression garments for applying compressive forces to a selected area of a wearer's body are generally employed to improve blood flow in the selected area. Compression garments in which intermittent pulses of compressed air are delivered to at least one inflatable chamber in a cuff or sleeve of the garment are particularly useful. This cyclic application of pressure provides a non-invasive method of prophylaxis to reduce the incidence of deep vein thrombosis (DVT) and the like. Patients who develop this condition often have swelling (edema) and tissue breakdown (venous stasis ulcer) in the lower leg. When DVT occurs, the valves that are located within the veins of the leg can be damaged, which in turn can cause stasis and high pressure in the veins of the lower leg. These compression devices also find particular use during surgical recovery for patients with high-risk conditions such as obesity, advanced age, malignancy, or prior thromboembolism.
In general, a compression garment of the type described above includes a flexible member having an inflatable bladder disposed therein. The compression garment is placed around the patient's foot or other selected limb, and a pressurized fluid or air is delivered into the inflatable bladder to create pressure at the part or parts of the body in contact with the bladder. The high velocity or flow rate of the pressurized fluid/air entering the bladder produces noise that can be unpleasant to the wearer of the compression device.